New Found Love
by XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo
Summary: YAOI, LEMON! Inukou. R&R plz! Kouga helps Inuyasha get better during a long storm after a fight. How will things go down when Kouga tells the hanyu how he feels? Read to find out! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is a yaoi fanfic! That means boyxboy sexual contact. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha characters. But I do own the right to express myself at their expense!

A/N: Hey there people! This is my newest story. I've decided to get away from Naruto for a bit, but if you want to read that story to it's a sasunaru story called Enduring Pain. This is just me messing around with our poor Inuyasha. I'm an evil bastard with little heart. Not really, I'm very emotional when it comes to my friends and stuff. Nyways on with the fic! R&R please!

New Found Love

Chapter 1: Wet Wanderers

Wandering aimlessly through the rain I search for shelter. That last battle totally drained me. I need to find a place to hole up in for the night so I can heal my wounds. The fog's thickening fast too. _I hope I can make it._

-Narrator-Pushing himself to keep moving, a half-demon dressed in a now torn and raggedy red kimono, walked through the rain and with great effort remained conscious. With every step he took, blood splattered onto the ground and seeped into the muddiness. Leaving a trail of blood behind him strained his eyes to find any source of shelter.

For 15 minutes he wandered, searching for a place that for all he knew might not even exist. Stopping for a quick rest he sat against a tree and closed his eyes. Focusing in on the sounds alone. Suddenly his ears perked up and his eyes snapped open. Eyes moving left and right and ears twitching he continued to move forward.

_-Inuyasha POV-Quickly I search, my eyes moving back and forth I look for the source of what my ears cued in on. I know I heard water dripping and echoing near by! I can't be hallucinating…I'm too close to die now. _

-Inuyasha-Focusing not on the pain, but on the whereabouts of my goal I continue looking every which way. Finally I see an empty darkness beyond the sea of rain, and cloud-like fog. As I shuffle towards the dwelling for which I will spend the night, I realize that I have no idea of what else may be residing in there. Slowly approaching the entrance my T-shirt snags and rips on the soaked branch of a tree. Lifting my right hand I yell in pain as I reach for my faithful sword. Cutting down this tree and chopping it up for fire wood will keep me warm so I must do it.

Unsheathing my sword takes great effort but I do it. Grabbing it with my left hand too I wield it towards the tree and strike. I hear the wood crack and it falls with a loud thud. I stumble as it shakes the ground then start chopping away. Upon completing my chore I hurriedly take what I can into the very front of the cave and pull my flint from my right pocket. Feeling for a rock my right hand lands in a small pile of them.

Grabbing one and pulling it towards me I strike it with the flint. Sparks emit but nothing lights. Suddenly realizing what I forgot I snicker at myself. Tearing off a piece of my kimono, I try to dry it to the best of my ability. Then, placing it on top of a few pieces of the wood I strike the flint again. The sparks come again but for a second time nothing happens. I o this several more times and the cloth bursts into flames. Over-joyed I try to jump but fall on my ass in pain.

"Fire!" I cry happily.

I pick up one of the lit pieces of wood and move deeper into the cave. Although I do not sense anything I check to make sure. I go back and inch the other pieces into the center of the cave after I make sure the coast was clear. Pulling off my small traveling pack I pull off what's left of my kimono top. After that my blood stained t-shirt.

Dried blood covers most of my upper body and I need to rinse it off. Sighing slightly I stagger back out into the rain and stand there, face towards the clouds. After a few seconds I run my hands up and down my wounded body. Wincing in pain I rub the blood off of me. When back in the cave I lay my clothes next to the now roaring fire and start bandaging up my wounds.

After a long time I lie back and shut my eyes. _It's been a long day._ I think to myself.

Somewhere Nearby

-Narrator-Fast-paced footsteps turn into running. A demon dressed in armor covered with fur runs through the rain, he too, searching for a place to hide away from this storm. Scanning as much as he can, he looks all over through the fog and heavy downpour. He suddenly stops and sniffs the air.

"Blood…someone's nearby and they smell like a filthy mutt." The man said in a gruff voice at the smell.

-POV-_I have to find out where this stench is coming from. If this is InuYasha's blood then he could be in serious trouble! If I can help him recover then he'll owe me too… just maybe this mangy mutt will have feelings for me too! This could be my chance!_

-Kouga-I try hard to quicken my pace so I can reach the source of the smell quicker. As time passes the rainstorm turns into a hailstorm and I'm getting pounded by big chunks of ice. My eyes can barely see through the massive cloud-like fog, but I push my strained eyes to look through it even more. The smell is getting stronger with every minute and I feel as though something is wrong. It's just the fact that blood is mixed in with the scent.

After wandering around for almost an hour I stop in front of a cave. Not just any cave, but the one with the scent. I see light inside and walk inside. Lying on the ground is the one and only Inuyasha out cold. He's covered with self-put bandages.

Slowly I approach the unconscious beauty and squat down. Placing two fingers on the side of his neck I check and hope for a pulse.

I sigh in relieve as there is one. I crab-walk over to the fire and put more wood on. _While he's asleep I'll tend to it. But when Inuyasha-chan awakes…ohhh, the fun we'll have!_

I take off my soaked armor off and place it next to the fire to dry it out. Turning my head towards the sleeping wonder I smirk. He's such a pup! I'll change that after he wakes from his slumber. He has a sexy body and such cute facial features. _Heh, I could play with him** all** day._

Reaching my arm over I run my hand over his chest. He's so muscular I could die if I actually wasn't careful in a match against him! I better change his bandages soon, these are blood stained. I look over at his clothes and laugh.

"What happened to you to put you in this state?" I whisper to my soon-to-be lover even though he can't hear me.

Hours pass as I watch him and take care of the fire. Outside the weather worsens with every passing minute. It's a good thing that we both found this hideaway. After some lengthy amount of time I pull off his newer bandages and put some new ones on. I can't help but to run my hands over his body. But I do so carefully so as not to stir or hurt him.

_I will make you mine Inuyasha. Just wait and see. It'll be the best time of your life! Heh, even though I'll be on top._

Sleep eventually hits me like a ton of bricks. Just as sun rays creep through the foggy mist I fall back. Too tired to care about landing I hit my head hard. But I am ok, I think about this before I drift off into a dreamy bliss.

-Narrator-A while after Kouga passes out, Inuyasha groans in pain and opens his eyes. He props up onto his elbows and blinks a few times. Looking around he sees two piles of discarded bandages. _How'd those get there? _Then he sees Kouga's armor and clothes (a/n: isn't the armor his clothing? Just puttin' clothes just in case) by the fire.

_Why are that wolf's clothes here? Unless…no it can't be! He's not…_

He twists his head even more and gasps in horror. Kouga's nude body is right next to him. _Oh…my…god!_

A/N: Well what'd you all think? Is it bad for a first chapter? Fear not because there will be a lemon in the next chapter.I know it's short but I'm workin' on that. And as for reviews…please don't just put like three words or less. I want to know what you think with at least some detail. Alrightly now it's time to review! The next chapter will come out in two weeks. Simply cuz' I don't have a computer at my mom's. later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hahaha, I'm back with another installment. Glad to see that chapter 1 went over so well. I wanna dedicate this chapter to Speed Killz. Thanks for the love!That brought a smile to my face! Now I know I promised you all a lemon in this chapter but it's more like a lime, so consider it smuttiness…I guess. Whatever, just don't flame me inyour reviews.Nyways on with the fun!

Disclaimer: No own, which is good cuz' I'd fuck up the story line with endless yaoi.

WARNING: Yaoi, boyxboy, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 2: Getting Close

"What the hell are you doing here?" the now awake dog demon shouted at seeing the naked intruder.

When no answer came he kept shouting until the intruder woke up. Embarrassed slightly, Kouga reached for his lower armor piece and put it on.

"Shut up mutt! I just came here to escape the storm outside." He finally said as a counter to the shouting.

"So find another place get naked and sleep! Why'd you have to come into my shelter and" Inuyasha stopped what he was saying as he remembered that he was naked. "What the fuck did you do to me Kouga!"

"Nothing I swear! All I did to you was change your bandages after a while. Besides, if I did like you then don't you think that I would've waited till you were awake so you could scream my name?" Kouga replied while blushing ever so slightly.

"I guess…knowing that it's you. But why were you naked?" Inuyasha asked with a confused expression on his face.

"It was totally soaked from the weather, dobe! Duh, you really are a stupid dog."

"Oi, watch it you mangy wolf."

"Whatever, look: I set my stuff by the fire to dry off and then I fell asleep after a long time. I stayed up most the night just to look after you."

"Really, thanks…I guess. Did you do this so that I would owe you one?"

"Not really, but now that you mention it… there is something I would like from you." Kouga said blushing even more, not being able to contain it.

"And that would be…" Inuyasha asked with a worried yet eager expression on his face.

"…A…a kiss?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on! You owe me big for what I've done and you know that!"

_He's got a point. I've been longing for this for so long, but I don't want to make it seem like that. I want him to think I'm straight. Or do I…_

"Ok, why not. If that's all you want." Inuyasha said getting closer to Kouga.

They got really close together and Kouga pressed his lips against Inuyasha. Hard. He bit his lower lip begging for entrance. Inuyasha allowed it to him almost instantly, hungry for more. Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him closer. He shoved his tongue deeper into his throat almost gagging Inuyasha.

_He tastes so good! I'm so glad that we finally get this moment together without all of his friends here. I wonder what happened to them. Oh well, as long as their not here to ruin this for me._

They finally broke the kiss after a while to give Inuyasha some air.

"Wow, your pant a good **pant** kisser!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I get around." Kouga replies.

This is not exactly what the hanyu wanted to hear so he pushed Kouga away. "What exactly does that mean?" he asked upon hearing this.

"It means that I've kissed a few people. Wait, you don't think that I've _slept _with others do you? Cuz' I haven't. I've been waiting till I found my mate. Which looks it might be you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you liked that kiss Inu-chan. Don't deny it, you like me."

"No…it goes deeper than that. I…I…I love you Kouga-kun!" I have for so long! But I didn't know how you felt about me so I didn't wanna make any moves. I…I was scared sorta."

"Oh Inuyasha, I've felt the same way too." Kouga said leaning back towards Inuyasha.

The two began another make-out session. This time however, Kouga pushed against Inuyasha's shoulders and pinned him to the ground. Inuyasha gasped as his back hit the cold ground again. Kouga began to run his hands up and down his hanyu's body. He accidentally hit a wound and he gasped in pain. Kouga quickly pulled back and got off.

"I'm so sorry. We should wait until you're completely healed. It's my fault you just got hurt again." Kouga said sheepishly.

"No, don't worry about it. It just kinda hurt. I'm fine, I'll re-heal soon."

"I don't feel right though. If I hurt you I wouldn't forgive myself. It'll take you at least another couple of hours to be completely healed because you're a half-demon."

"I'm-I'm-fi-fi-fine…" Inuyasha said falling back down unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga exclaimed.

Kouga hurriedly searched for what was wrong when he heard Inuyasha's stomach growl.

"Fool…You haven't eaten in a while! I'll help." Kouga said grabbing some food from his knapsack.

Kouga quickly crushed up some fruit and slowly fed it to his unconscious hanyu. He did so for a long time until most of the food was gone. Eventually he too got tired and fell asleep curled up next to his new lover and mate.

-Inuyasha-I wake up with a gleam in my eyes and try to get up. I look down and Kouga's arm is slung over my waist. I laugh as I remove it. _He fed me while I was out and then fell asleep himself! How sweet of him. My little wolf prince, I love you so much and I appreciate everything that you've done for me._ Inuyasha then removed his arm, got up, and stretched. The hanyu removed all of his bandages and looked at where his wounds _used _to be. _Yes, I'm fully healed now! Now we can have our fun! I get to loose my virginity finally! And with the perfect person-er…demon._

I wait for a long time and get a fire started again as the sun sets once again. After an even more lengthy amount of time I finally hear my prince stirring.

"So you've finally awoken, eh?" I say seductively.

He stretches his arms out and yawns. "Um-hm. How long have **yawn** you been awake?" He asks rubbing his eyes.

"About three hours. I didn't wanna wake you. You looked really tired, not to mention cute."

"Same with you," he stops to look at my upper body and smiles. "Looks like somebody's completely healed!" Kouga says with a wide grin on his face.

"Maybe…who wants to know?" I ask sarcastically.

He scoffs and gets up. Slowly he walks over to me and sits right next to me. Before I can say anything else he captures my lips in a fierce yet loving kiss. We do this for a long time and then I push him onto _his _back and fight for dominance. We break soon with him as the victor.

"You really are eager eh Inu-chan?" He asks in-between breathes.

"It's possible…I've just waited for this for so long!" I reply. "How'd you get away from your pack?"

"Well, when the storm first started we were all ok, but then the fog set in. After awhile I couldn't hear their voices behind me. That's about the time I smelt your blood and went to search for you. What about your friends?"

"…Well…my story's just a little different. Ya see... there was an ambush. Naraku showed up while we were traveling in the valley and had some of his demon minions attack."

"Uh-huh, ok, go on."

"We got through all of those easily of course, but then all that was left was to defeat Naruke-teme himself. We all tried, we really did…but…" My voice fades as I remember what happened the other day.

"What happened Inuyasha? You can tell me, it's ok now. No one's here to hurt you. I won't let them."

"Sango and Kirara went down first. She went after him on Kirara's back and he slayed them as if they were toys. Next was Kagome. She hit him dead on with an arrow but, then he swooped down and snapped her neck. It was down to me and Miroku. He tried using his wind-tunnel but the wasps…he sucked up too many of them and he died from their poison. Thankfully Kagome's arrow had weakened Naraku enough for me to end that miserable fucker's life!" I say close to tears now.

"So how'd ya do it, Inu-chan?" Kouga asks eagerly.

"I ran around in circles for some time to try and make him dizzy. It worked cuz' I was able to run up from behind and stab him right in the center of that cursed spider mark. He fell over and when he did so…he cut me up…he cut me up something fierce before I used my Backlash wave and tore him to pieces." I am now resting my head on his shoulder about to cry.

"There there. It's ok now," Kouga says as I lift my eyes up to meet his. "You're getting over it and at least you killed the teme once and for all. He can't hurt us anymore. So lets enjoy life together happily from now on!" He says trying to make me happy.

"Ok **sniff** don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

As we lye back down and cuddle next to the fire all I can think about is how nice Kouga is to me. That he puts up with my shit and has been since the day we met. I love him and he loves me. These are the thoughts going through my mind as I drift away into a deep sleep as the sun disappears over the horizon.

A/N: Wow. This chapter came out totally different than the way I had it written down! I changed it cuz' I didn't wanna go through everything that I did HAVE written down. I was like "fuck this" and started a whole new chapter completely. This one's not as boring as the other one, at least I hope that it isn't. Although I probably coulda fit in the lemon. But oh well! YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME! **evil snicker I just want to thank you all for taking your time out and reading my story. It means a lot to me to know that you took the time out of your day to read some total strangers crazy idea. Well, Nyways the next chapter is the last. And it holds the BIG lemon! R&R pweeze!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own so don't bitch to me.

WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER. This means boy on boy sexual intercourse. Turn around if you no like. It's that simple people.

A/N: Well here ya go. The final installment of 'New Found Love.' Which I now wish I would've called something different mainly cuz' I found out that there are other stories with this title. I felt stupid at first but now I don't care. Nyways this chapter was strictly from my journal-well maybe I changed a few parts for the better (like the lemon,hehehe). Oh, and all through last chapter Inuyasha was naked, same with this one when it starts out. But yeah…here ya go!

Chapter 3 The Time Has Come

-Inuyasha-I awake to thunder clashing down upon the ground like a ton of bricks. It slightly startles me and I yelp. Groaning, I sit up and see that Kouga is still asleep. Wisps of smoke indicate that the fire is out. _No wonder I 'm so fucking cold! _

"Damn." I actually say out loud.

Stretching and yawning I lazily get up and fetch some more wood to start a new fire. Stepping over my sleeping prince I retrieve the wood. I lightly put it over the ashes of yesterday's remains. Grabbing my flint, I strike a rock against it. I repeat this till I see smoke rise from the wood. Getting on my hands and knees I gently blow until fire erupts.

-Kouga-Opening my eyes I see Inu-chan in front of my on all fours. _Interesting… _I say to myself. Slowly I get up and tip-toe up behind him. Reaching my hands out in front of me I wrap my arms around his torso and rub up against him.

"Oi!" he yelps in surprise.

"You woke me. Still tired?" I coo into his ear still moving up and down against his backside.

"Yeah I am, I think I'm wide awake." He says smiling.

"Well let's hope so! Because I believe the time has come." I say pulling back.

He turns around and looks at me confused. "If it's time then why'd you pull back?" He asks me puzzled.

"I'm looking you over making sure that you have really healed all the way. Well, it looks like it." I say excitedly.

"I already knew that."

"I just wanna make sure everything goes right."

"So you wanna have some fun Kouga-kun?"

"Let's get one thing straight. If we do this, you're the uke and I'm the seme…at least this time." I reply explaining the conditions.

"Ok, but next time I'm the seme… you sly wolf you."

I lean over and lightly brush my lips against his. Then, passionately he comes in to deepen the kiss. Our tongues push back and forth, going threw each others mouths. Fighting for dominance until we brake apart and he wins again. We stop for a quick few breaths and get right back into it.

I drape my arms around his neck and push him onto his back. I remove my arms and run my hands down to his sides. He arches my back to my touch. He brings his hands down to my sides and takes off my armor piece. While he does this I suck on his earlobe and he starts to purr.

Then I begin to caress his crotch with my knee as he gropes my ass. Moving down I suck on his neck until there is a clear mark of me on him. Blood seeps out, but it's only a little bit and I hungrily lap it up.

"Now you belong to me." I say stopping briefly.

"Keep going! This feels ssssssoooooooo great!"

I keep moving down and begin to suck and nibble on his right nipple. He arches his back and moans…loud. Grasping his arousal I begin to pump. He moans just as loud and I gently bite down on his nipple. He gasps a little bit as I more blood comes out.

I drink this up too and then start to move down even lower. For a minute the cave is filled with his lovely cries until I stop.

"Kouga-kun, why'd you stop? I was about to cum!" He says pouting and looking down into my eyes.

"Beg me."

"What?"

"Beg me to keep going."

Please…"

"Please what?"

"PLEASE KEEP GIVING ME A-"

I cut him off and say: "I'll do ya one better."

I bend down and put his whole cock into my mouth. His back cracks as he arches it into my mouth more. I gag a little as I get used to having his large length in my mouth. I begin moving my head up and down and swivel my tongue around the tip a bunch. Then I move it up and down the shaft making him shiver in pleasure. As I go back and forth between doing this he screams my name in ecstasy.

"I'm…about…to cum!" He says between moans.

I keep going and put my hand on his sac and start to massage it. While I take my other hand and begin to help stimulate him by pumping while sucking. He cums into my mouth and I sputter some of it out onto my hand, but swallow the rest. I lick the rest off of my hand and look up at him while licking my lips.

"Mmmm…you taste good Inuyasha-chan," I say sitting upright. "That's one."

"What, I'm sorry?"

I'm going to see how many times I can make you cum."

I give him my famous I'm serious smirks and spread his legs apart.

"Are you sure you want to continue, my darling?" I ask him.

"Yes I'm sure. I've wanted this for so long! Now don't hold back."

"I'm gonna stretch you out first so it doesn't hurt."

He opens his mouth to say something but I slip four of my fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them till they are soaking wet with his saliva. I bring my hand down to his opening and put one finger in. He gasps in pain as I move it in, out, and around. The second finger goes in and I use a scissor motion to make him bigger. Slowly I put the third one in and then the fourth after some more time.

I begin thrusting my fingers in and out until I hit his spot and he screams so loud. Oh how I love to hear him yell in pleasure. I hit his prostate constantly until he cums again all over my chest and on his stomach. I kiss him deeply to enhance the romance. I break the kiss after a minute to let him catch his breath.

"That's two." I say while licking his essence off of us.

"Wait, you were serious?"

"Of course I was. I'm always serious when I need to be. Now lets continue."

I put his legs on my shoulders and spit into my hand. I lubricate myself up so I don't go inside dry. I straddle his hips and put the tip at his entrance. His eyes meet mine and give me the ok. I push in and slowly thrust back out. He yelps as I thrust back inside.

I grab his arousal and start to slowly pump. While I thrust in deeper Inuyasha screams out my name over and over. He puts his hands over mine and starts rubbing himself faster.

"I'm…s-so close!"

"Me too! Oh god Inuyasha-chan you're so tight!"

He starts to rub faster as I plow into him. I hit his prostate over and over. Finally he cums. It squirts onto my face and on our stomachs. I collapse onto him and entice him in a really deep kiss as I release my seed into him. He breaks the kiss and I look at him. He licks all of his essence off of me and grins.

"You're right, I **pant** do taste good!" My lovely hanyu says to me.

"Yes you do. Oh…and **pant** that's three." I say nuzzling his cheek.

"Can I find out how you taste Kouga-kun…Pweese?" Inuyasha asks me with his great big puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't see why not." I say flipping the two of us over so he's on top.

He begins to kiss me all over my face and neck. I let out a small moan at first. He goes up and nibbles my ear. My sweet spot. I moan loud as he sucks it and rubs my body. Moving his body down he starts to suck on my nipples. After there he goes down and licks my tip.

"Dig in." I say half joking.

He looks at me with eagerness and then engulfs my unit. He runs his tongue over my head rapidly while moving his head up and down. I feel it run up and down my shaft from time to time too. I'm getting super close to cuming, but I don't say so. I want to surprise him to see if he can handle it. I feel him stop for a brief second then get started again.

I feel him slip a finger inside me and I wince at the pain. He moves it in and out and I soon become used to this pleasurable sensation. He starts to pump inside faster and suck harder. In a matter of seconds I come while yelling out his name.

"You sneaky bastard. That felt great. Nice technique." I say as he tries to swallow all of my seed at once.

After he gulps it down he says: "I think I taste better."

"Oh really," I say pulling him closer and kissing him. After breaking apart I say: "I'm afraid I have to agree. You do taste good."

"Told ya."

"I think that's all for now. I'm tired how about you?"

"Yeah, after cuming three times I'm spent. You sex machine."

"I just thought it'd be fun!"

"Next time I get to do that to you though."

"…Ok. I'll let you."

We lye there and cuddle for quite some time. Then Inuyasha says: "I love you with every beat of my heart Kouga."

"Same here Inuyasha. And that will never change."

"Nope, no it won't."

We fall asleep holding each other in the others' arms. I awake to the feeling of someone touching me. I slowly open my eyes and Inuyasha is running his hand across my chest.

"Hey there cutie." I say kissing him.

"Ew, morning breath." He says in response.

"Go to hell."

"Just kidding. Hey looks like it finally stopped raining. Let's get goin' in a little while.

I look outside and it is indeed sunny out there. We spend time cuddling and then dress. Walking out into the sunshine we put our arms around each other.

"Mates for life?" I ask looking at him.

"Mates for life." Inuyasha replies smiling.

He kisses me lightly. We continue to walk. No destination in mind we just keep on going. Where ever we end up we'll be there together…as one.

A/N:Wow. Can anyone say nosebleed? That lemon was longer than I intentioned it to be. That was mostly off the top of my head too. But the beginning and ending after the lemon were pretty much the same. Please don't report me to the officials of this site if the lemon is too graphic. I like it and ain't changing it. And i don't wanna post anything on AFF cuz' i'll wind up never updating but reading others' yaoi stories (i tend to get side-tracked) Well R&R you all know the drill.


End file.
